Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally.He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed.The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings.However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy,as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation.In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. History Natsu was found by Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon, as a baby. The Dragon opted to raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared,leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the Guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care.Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion.He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs.This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal.He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion and the Flame of Rebuke, respectively, Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try.Fire Dragon Slayer Doll During his fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu briefly gained possession of Kain's doll, Mr. Cursey, and utilized its abilities. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to his himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proved true: during Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, in which the latter remotely employed her hair to threaten Asuka Connell, who was cheering from the stands, thus forcing Lucy into submission, Natsu was seemingly the only person who managed to hear Asuka's name in the two combatants' low conversation, reacting and protecting the girl from Flare's threat, something which allowed Lucy to continue the battle.Natsu displaying his physical strength against Sting and Rogue Enhanced Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon,doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed,shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue,and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away.Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks.Natsu effortlessly defends against Sting's Holy Nova Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless.Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect.Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Crazy heroes Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Dragons Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Pure of heart